Une seconde
by BloodyxCherry
Summary: Voldemort a été vaincu.Harry,Ron et Hermione entrent en 7éme année et pour célèbré la chute de Voldemort un balle est organiser par Rogue.Malheureusement Hermione se trouve au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. HGDM nE PAS PRENDRE EN COMTE LE TOME 6
1. Tuer ou être tué telle est la devise

**Tuer ou être tué telle est la devise**

Ils étaient tous dans la grand salle Lord du phenixe, L'A.D et plusieur Auror.Ils étaient la a attendre,tous en silence.Puis les porte de la grand salle laissant place a une magnifique jeune fille.Elle était habillée avec un pantalon et un haut noir, elle s'était fait une queu de cheval, elle avait deux Saï accroché a sa ceinture,deux katanasdans le dos et pour finir un revolver.Cette fille était Hermione Granger.Oui c'etait bien elle la fille toute complexer et qui passe ses journer a lire.Mais ce soir tous le monde chance c'est la grande bataille.Elle avanca vers Dumbledoret lui chuchotat quelque chose a l'oreille.Celui ci accisa et prit la parole.

**" **Cher amis la bataille va bientot debuter donc je vous demanderez de vous positionez devant les porte et..."Dumbledor n'avait pas eu le temp de terminer sa phrase que hermione lui coupa la parole.

" Et noublier pas ne jouer pas au ange ici c'est tuer ou être tué.Ils n'auront aucune pitié alors faites en de même.Allons-y." Dit Hermione d'une vois a vous donnez des frisons dans le dos.

Sur ceux elle pris les devants et se diriga vers les porte du chateau.Une fois arriver devant elle attendit que Dumbledor leve le sort de protection ce qu'il fit.A ce moment les portes s'ouvrient a la volé laissent la place a une horde de personne vetu de noir.

Sans plus attendre les sort fuserent de toutes part.Hermione prit Harry par le bars et lui dit.

" Harry tu restes deriere moi,tu me suis et tu te protege c'est tout.

Ouais.

On va gagner je te le promet.C'est partie "

Sans plus de cérémonie elle tira ses deux katanas et partie a l'attaque.Chaque personne qui passer par elle mourait.Plusieur mangemort étaient a terre et gisaient dans leur sang.Au fure et a meusure quelle avancait les mangemort reculaient ce qui ce revela benefique pour leur opération.Au bout d'un moment les mangmort se retrouvèrent en nombre inferieure.Harry n'eut pas de mal a se retrouver face a face avec voldemort.La lutte dura un bon moment avant que Hermione n'interviennet , elle prit son revolver et lui tira dans l'épaul ce qui lui fit se retourner.Il pointat sa baguette sur Hermione est prononca.

" Doloris "

Harry reagit au immédiatement est cria:

" Avada Kedavra "

Voldemort tomba comme une pierre au sol ,tandit que Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de se relever avec l'aide de Ron.Harry arriva peu de temp appret et les sera tous des deux dans ses bras et dit.

" Sa va ?"

" Moi sa va mais Hermione n'a pas l'aire en bonne état " Dit Ron

" Non vous inquetez pas je vais bien tres..." dit Hermione avant de s'éfondrait dans les bras de Ron.

Hermione fut transporté a l'infermerie et elle put sortire quelque jours plus tard.Harry et Ron passèrent le reste de leurs vacances au Terrier tandit que Hermione partie on sait ou.


	2. Une Fille bien différente

Une Fille bien différente 

Comme toutes les année Hermione Granger attendait ses amis sur le quai de la gare et comme toujours ils étaient en retard.Elle allait monté dans le train quand elle aprecut dans la foule ses deux amis: Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.Ils l'avaient vue et venaient a sa renconre; chacun leurs tour ils la pirent dans leur bras puis montere dans le train car il était pres a partire.Une fois installer il commencérent a discuter du programe de leur 7 éme année et de leur vacance.

**Ron**: Alors Mione tu as fait quoid pendant les vac ?

**Hermione: **J'ai beaucoups reviser et j'ai appris beaucoups de nouveau sorts.

**Harry: **Ne me dit pas que tu es resté enfermer tout les vacance dans ta maison.

**Harmione:** Non, je me suis aussi beaucoups amuser avec Randy.

**Ron:** C'est qui lui ? _ Dit il en commencent doucement a s'énerve._

**Hermione: **Ron ne commence pas.

**Harry:** Stop on arret la !!

**Hermione**: Oui de toutes facon je doit allée dans le compartiment des préfet en chef.

**Ron**: T'as été élu préfets en chef et tu nous a rien dit !!

**Hermione**: Désolé j'ai dû oublier.

**Harry**: Pas grave! Félicitation!

**Hermione**: Merci. A plus.

Elle sortit du compartiment et commenca sont chemin vers le compartiment des préfets en chef.Une fois arriver devant la porte le donna deux petit coup et attendi qu'on l'invite a entrer ce qui ne tarda pas.Elle fut tres surpris de voir Drago Malfoy en entrent mais ne dit rien et s'assit en face de lui a cotes du Professeur Mcgonagall.Elle fit un long discour sur les devoirs qu'ils avaient en temp que prefets en chef puis partie en leur disant qu'ils devaient terminer le voyage dans ce compartiment.Hermione sortie de sa poche un MP3 quelle avait trafiquer pour qu'il puisse marcher a Poudlard est s'endormit jusqu'a l'arriver a Poudlard.


	3. Nouvelle vie

Coucou a tous je sais, je sais dsl pour le coup de la derier fois mais bon voila quoi.Je voulais juste vous dire que je sais que je suis nul (est je suis gentille )en orthographe et tous se qui touche de pres ou de loins le francais. Je vous pries de mepargnier ( pour certain qui se reconnaiterons) vos long discours pathétique ( qui manque d'originalités) qui ne m'améliorons pas pour autant.Donc voila c'est tout ce que j'avais a dire sur ce bonne lecture et lacher des com's

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Nouvelle vie**

Cela fesait maintenant plus de deux heures que Hermione dormait et il ne restait que 30 minutes avant l'arrivée a Poudlard.Drago comme tout être intentionné ( minute depuis quand il est simpa celui- la ?) decida de la reveiller.Il s'approcha donc d'elle est lui cria dans les oreilles.

**Drago: **DEBOUT GRANGER !!!

**Hermione: **Quoi encore vous faites chier. ppfff...

**Drago: **Depuis quand notre Granger national dit elle des gros mots.

**Hermione: **Depuis que j'ai tuée ton père.

**Drago: **La ferme

En effet le jour de la bataille Hermione avait tuée beaucoup de mangemort et Lucius Malfoy fesait partie de ses beaucoup.Elle se leva avec un sourire typique des Malfoy est repartie dans son compartiment pour mettre son uniforme.Dix minutes passèrent est elle revient avec son uniforme, Malfoy aussi l'avais mis.A peine enter elle s'affala de nouveau sur la banquette et remit son Mp3 en route juqu'a la fin du voyage.

Une fois le train arreter elle desendit et monta dans une caleche avec ses amis.Elle remarqua cette année deux enorme bête noir horrible a l'avant de la caleche mais sa ne l'intriguait pas plus que sa vue qu'elle savait ce que cetait.Une fois arriver au chateau ils allèrent se placer a la table des Gryffondor.La premiere chose qu'elle vit c'est la table des Serpentard, ils étaient beaucoup moin nombreux il n'y avait plus qu'une trentaine de personne.Une fois la repartitions des premiere année fini Dumbledor se leva est commenca son discour.Elle ne l'écoutait pas mais quand elle entendu le mot bal elle se prit a écouter plus qu'attentivement.

**Dumbledor: **Comme vous le savez Voldemort a été vaincu... _ plusieur exclamation se firent entendre _du calme je vous pri merci.L'ensemble des professurs et moi même avons decidés de faire un bal pour célebrer notre victoire._Plusieur chuchotement et exclamation de joie se firent entrendre._ Tous les élèves seront ademis contrairement ou bal de noel et les tenus de soirée ne seront pas obligatoire mais tâchés d'avoir une tenu respectable.Voila qui devrez vous ouvrire l'appétit. Bonne appétit.

Sur ses mots plusieur plats apparurent sur les quatre table tous se mirent a manger et a parler du bal.Une fois leur estomac plein il partirent tous en direction de leur dortoire.Alors que Ron, Harry et Hermione s'apprêtaient à allés a la tour des Gryffondor Hermione s'arreta est plaqua une main contre sa bouche et dit.

**Hermione : **Merd j'avais completement oublier.

**Ron:** Ta oublier quoi ?

**Hermione : **Que les préfets avaient des appartements priver.

**Harry:** Mais...

**Hermione:** Ouais c'est bon je sais j'ai un peu abuse sur ce coup on va pas non plus en faire toute une histoire.Bonne nuit

Ils n'eurent pas le temp d'en placer une qu'elle n'était deja plus dans le champ de vison.Surpris par le comportement de leur meilleur amis ils partirent dans leur salle commune.De son côté Hermione était deja devant le portait de sa salle commune.

Elle donna le mots de passe et entra.La pièce était tres grand il y avait une cheminer, deux canaper rouge et or ,et deux vert et argent, une grand bibliothque...Il y avait 4 portes,elle decida donc de les explorer:

l'une donnait a une petite cusine,l'autre a une salle de bain et les deux autre étaient des chambre une vert et argent ,l'aure or et rouge.Elle monta dans sa chambre est s'affala sur son lit, elle lança un sortilège a sa valise pour quelle se range toute seul pendant qu'elle mettait son pyjama.Pendant que ses affaire volait dans tous les sens pour retrouver leur place Hermione avait sortie une toute petite radio, elle la deposa sur sa commode et lui redonna sa forme initial en un coup de baguette.Elle sortie un CD de sa pochette ou elle avait l'habitude de les ranger.Sur le cd il y avait marqué Jimmy Eat World, elle le placa dans le lecteur Cd et le mis en route.La musique debuta et elle chanta.

Pendant ce temp Drago était resté et était allongé sur le canapé.Il s'apprêtait a allé se coucher quand il entendi des bruit venent de la chambre de sa colocataire.Il alla donc voir d'ou venait se brui, il s'avanca pret de la porte et put regarder a sa guise vue que la porte était mal fermer.Ce qu'il vut le surpris en effet Hermione Granger le rat de bibliotheque était en train de chanter du rock et en plus elle chantait bien.La chanson venait de se terminé quand une autre commenca elle se remit donc a chanter.

**Hermione: **I don't feel the way I've ever felt.  
I know.  
I'm gonna smile and not get worried.  
I try but it shows.

Anyone can make what I have built.  
And better now  
Anyone can find the same white pills.  
It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are horrid times.  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let it bother me.

I never thought I'd walk away from you.  
I did.  
But it's a false sense of accomplishment.  
Every time I quit

Anyone can see my every flaw.  
It isn't hard.  
Anyone can say they're above this all.  
It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are horrid times.  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let it bother me.

I can't let it bother me.

It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.  
And she's not breathing back.   
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are horrid times.  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let it bother me

Sur ses derniere notes la musique s'arreta, elle alla arreté la radio et s'endormi et Drago en fit de même.


	4. Mieux vos être sur ses gardes

Voila mon nouveau chapitre.Je tiens a remercier Chibi Maakuro pour avoir eu la gentillesse de corriger mon texte ce qui a du être long.Merci encore.Sur ce bonne lecteur

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mieux vos être sur ses gardes**

Il n'était que six heures et Hermione était déjà réveillée. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et pris sa douche. Et comme tout jour, elle se mit à chantonner ce qui réveilla Drago. Le bruit de l'eau venait de s'arrêter en même temps que la chanson. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione sortie de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un baggy noir, d'un débardeur blanc et de converse noir et blanc. On était samedi donc les élèves pouvaient se vêtir comme ils le désiraient. Drago, lui, était assit dans un des somptueux canapés verts. En la voyant habillée ainsi, il lui lâcha.

" Tu te rebelle Granger ? ''  
'' Je t'en merde" Répondit simplement Hermione en ne lui accordant aucuns regards.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer à cette insulte car Hermione avait déjà quittée la salle commune. Il grogna un juron et s'allongea sur le canapé. Finalement, en un geste brusque, il se leva et partie dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Hermione était dans le parc. Adossée contre un arbre, elle écoutait son baladeur sans même se rendre compte qu'elle s'était mise à chanter à haute voix.

" D'un seul coup sans prévenir une évidence  
Elle se tient là si proche de moi  
À chaque pas je sens battre de plus en plus  
Mon cœur si fort qu'elle peut l'entendre  
Chaque battement qui rugit que pour elle  
Sans qu'elle sache  
Mes sentiments mais est-ce bien ça?

Comme si à chaque seconde  
Je succombais à tort  
Comme si rien d'autre au monde  
Me paraissait si fort

Si magique si facile si périlleux  
Pour lui dire les troubles qui me hantent  
Elle sourit me regarde et m'aime peut-être  
Je l'espère... Je laisse faire  
Comme elle veut  
C'est elle qui prendra mon âme et ma vie  
Je n'espère plus je n'attends plus

Comme si à chaque seconde  
Je succombais à tort  
Comme si rien d'autre au monde  
Me paraissait si fort

Et si fragile  
Et si fragile  
Comme si à chaque seconde  
Je succombais à tort  
Comme si rien d'autre au monde  
Me paraissait si fort  
Comme si à chaque seconde  
Je succombais à tort  
Comme si rien d'autre au monde  
Me paraissait si fort

Et si fragile  
Me paraissait si fort  
Et si fragile

Je ne crois plus au destin  
Je ne crois plus en rien  
Tant de fois j'ai souffert   
... En vain "

Mais ce quelle n'avait pas remarqué était que le professeur Rogue passait juste derrière l'arbre ou elle était adossée. Il fit le tour et se plaça devant elle. Hermione releva les yeux vers lui et enleva ses écouteurs. Rogue pris la parole est lui déclara :   
" Miss Granger, veilliez me suivre ''  
'' En quel honneur ? ''  
'' Suivez moi point final " Coupa t'il d'une voix plus que menaçante.

Sans pauser plus de questions, elle le suivit jusqu'aux cachots. Une fois arriver dans son bureau, il l'invita à s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit, puis il pris la parole.

" Comme vous le savais surement c'est a moi qu'on a attribué la tache de préparer le bal en l'honneur de la mort du seigneur des ténèbres. Et comme dans tout bal qui se respecte il faut un groupe et j'ai donc choisi de vous attribuer ce rôle."  
" Non merci " Répondit elle poliment.  
" Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre ! " Répliqua il d'une voix de plus en plus menaçante.  
" Et si je refuse ? " S'enquit elle en se levant.  
" Je vous recale ainsi que Potter et Wesley à vos examens" Dit il en se levant a son tour.  
" Vous n'êtes qu'un ...  
'' Faite attention a votre langage .Sur ce, je dois y aller…Au plaisir de vous revoir."

A peine sa phrase achevée qu'il l'a mit à la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Hermione était dans une colère noire. Sur le coup, elle aurait pu tuer quelqu'un sur le champ. D'un pas rageur, Elle sortie des cachots et se dirigea vers la grand salle.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Chanson :

A Chaque Seconde AqME


End file.
